


Play To Win

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, mentions of Kimi Raikkonen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: The reason why Sebastian ate a banana in the Russian GP press conference.





	Play To Win

**Author's Note:**

> Seb + banana = my mind running away with itself!

Seated within the press conference journalists Sebastian notices she has to look twice at him sauntering in behind Kimi. The bright yellow banana in his hand a stark contrast to his scarlet red overalls. By the look on her face he knows she is trying to work out what he's up to. He smirks in her direction as he takes his seat, thinking of the last words he said to her that morning _"Just you wait until I see you after the race"_

  
She knows him well enough to realise this is all part of his game. _Well let's see how you react to this._ Even though everyone else is listening to Valterri's victory speech Sebastian knows she's watching him. He doesn't glance in her direction once, instead he concentrates on peeling the banana skin ever so gently. _Like I will be doing to her dress tonight. Watching her shiver under the gentle touch of my fingers pulling the silk fabric down her body._ He slowly brings the banana to his mouth, licking his lips before biting into it. _Just like I'll be doing to her nipples while she moans in pleasure_.

  
She's glancing around the room, Sebastian's attracted the attention of most of the room, even Valterri has given him an amused smile more than once. He can see them all wondering what he's up to. _Well all except Kim_ i, he laughs to herself, _he's as oblivious to his surroundings as always_. Sebastian wonders how many of them are thinking it's just him being the joker, or regaining his energy after a tough race, when in reality it couldn't be further from the truth. The look on her face shows she realises this is not the case. _She knows this is the start of another fun night._

  
Sebastian takes another bite of the banana whilst smirking at her. She's looking straight at him again. He watches as she runs her hand down her neck and ever so discreetly pops open the top button of her shirt, her eyes challenging him to make his next move. His eyes follow her hand and he almost chokes when he realises she's actually wearing one of his shirts. _How beautiful she looked in the morning when I woke to see her wearing my shirt and nothing else. How she teased me over breakfast leaning forward ever so slightly to give me a glimpse of her perfect breasts. How she looked bent over the kitchen table still wearing my shirt as I took what I wanted, her demanding that I fucked her harder. How she screamed loudly as she came_. He shifts slightly trying to adjust his hardening length determined not to show her just how much she's turning him on. _Not yet, not until I win this one._

  
It's now Sebastian's turn to answer the endless questions about his race. He's just about to give a detailed answer when in the corner of his eye he see her moving her hand. He glances at her to see her playing with her ring, sliding it up and down her finger repeatedly. He stares at her open mouthed. _Her touch as she wrapped her hand around my hard length, squeezing me hard. Groaning as she stroked firmly up and down, whispering in my ear exactly what she was going to do to me. Watching me as I shudder and come but continuing to touch me even though I was spent. Encouraging me to take her again._

  
If Sebastian wasn't hard before he certainly is now. The innocent look she's giving him is at odds at the feeling running through him right now. _Enough games I want her now._ He just about manages to answer the questions thrown at him. She's smiling at him now, the wicked glint in her eyes saying to him she knows she has won but he doesn't care. _I'll gladly lose to her every time._ He has never been so happy to have Kimi on the podium with him, purely because he knows his teammate is fond of short answers. He's so desperate to get out of there and back to his hotel.

  
As soon as the press conference ends Sebastian is the first to stand and make his way towards the exit. She's laughing at him and he notices Kimi giving him a knowing nod in his direction. _Wily bastard pays attention to much more than he lets on._ He's practically running towards the Ferrari garage now praying that the debrief is quick. He's also got to attend to his leaking cock before anyone notices.

  
Some suggestive text messages from her and a few hours later Sebastian is finally making his way up towards their room. He slides the key in the lock expecting her to be waiting but the room is surprisingly empty. He frowns for a second until he hears the shower running. Making his way over to the bathroom door he starts pulling all of his clothes off, the need to be inside her growing stronger. He's instantly hard again the moment he see her standing under the cascade of water. He watches the droplets fall in rivers down her back. He steps in to the cubicle with her, placing her hands upon her hips as he gently kisses the back of her neck, "You have no idea what you've done to me today Schätzchen." She turns her head and captures his lips in a passionate kiss. Each kiss becomes more heated and they enjoy each others embrace under the hot water. Sebastian pulls her closer to him and she can feel his hardened length press against her back. She pulls away from his kiss, breathless and slightly light-headed. "I can feel how I've made you Seb," she breathes out, "I'm yours take what you want."

  
Sebastian doesn't need to be told twice, he slowly runs his hand up her body until he reaches her breasts. He runs his finger over her nipples, enjoying the sound of her sharp intake of breath as she moans with pleasure. He rubs harder, loving hearing how loud she becomes. She leans her head back on his shoulder arching herself into his touch. He runs his finger down her stomach, on instinct she parts her legs, desperate for his hand to move lower. He gently runs his hand down to her sensitive flesh, barely touching her. She tries to move her hips towards his hand but he uses his strength to hold her still. "Not so quick liebling," he whispers in her ear, "not with how you teased me earlier. You can wait." She turns her head and glares at him, not impressed with his words. He gives her a brief kiss, then proceeds to stroke her inner thigh. Without warning pushes one finger inside her. She gasps out in pleasure as he moves in and out slowly. She's attempts to move her hips but he is still holding her tightly making it impossible for her to move.

  
"For fuck's sake Seb hurry up" she exclaims. "And you say I'm the impatient one" he laughs. He waits just a little bit longer before he roughly adds another finger and picks up the pace. He loosens his grip and enjoys feeling her press back against his cock. This feels so good, I'm not going to last much longer with her moving like that. He removes his fingers and encourages her to turn around. Leaning against the wall she parts her legs and its all the invitation Sebastian needs. He slides his aching cock into her, pressing into her and sets the fast paced rhythm that they both need. He reclaims her lips in a heated kiss, as he lifts her legs she wraps them around his waist. She moans as the change of angle finds the sweet spot inside her. Sebastian rocks harder into her, only breaking the kiss when the need for air becomes necessary. They're too far gone for words now, the heated looks she's giving him is more than enough. He feels the familiar sensation building in his stomach and he knows he's close. He tightens his grip on her ass, pulling her even closer, his thrusts becoming more rigid and impatient. He watches as she comes with a shudder screaming his name. This is all it takes for him to reach his completion, groaning through his own climax. He pulls out and gently helps her legs down, holding her close as they attempt to come down from their high.

  
He glances down at her realising she's shivering slightly from being in the water so long, "let's get you dried off, liebling". Once he turns the water off they step out the shower. Sebastian grabs a towel and wraps it round her, taking time to gently dry her. Once they're both dry she pulls him close to her, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms, "Ich liebe dich" "I love you too Seb," She leans up and kisses him, softly at first before deepening them, grinding her hips slightly against his, both of them enjoying the skin on skin contact. He lets out as sigh as she pulls away and gives him a mischievous grin, "I think we should continue this in bed."

  
She leads him into the bedroom and he can't take his eyes off her naked body. She kneels on the edge of the bed and looks back at him over her shoulder, her eyes full of desire. "What do you want?" he asks. Her breathy reply of "You" is all it takes for his cock to regain it's full hardness. He reaches towards her and encourages her to lean forward. He caresses her ass, before burying himself balls deep in her. He pulls all the way out and thrusts forward over and over again, her moans begging him to carry on. "Harder, Seb, faster, harder". He sets another brutal pace, all rational thoughts gone, his sole aim is to pleasure her again. _She always loves being fucked hard like this_. She's crying out in ecstasy, and the only thing Sebastian can concentrate on is just how good he is making her feel. He realises she barely has the strength left in her arms to hold herself up from falling onto the bed, her orgasm is fast approaching. Sebastian reaches towards her clit and massages in time with his thrusts. It doesn't take long for her to shudder and come, clenching hard around his cock causing him to find his release in her again. Sebastian uses what little strength he has left to move her into his arms. She lays sated, giving him a content kiss and smile before sleep takes them both over.


End file.
